


Hiding

by Deire



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deire/pseuds/Deire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the attack on the Jedi Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Arasia ducked down, hiding in the shadows of the lower level corridor. She could smell the traces of blaster fire on the air, even down there. Blaster fire and worse. The odor of burnt flesh, just like--she squinched her eyes shut. Just like the trace still left in the Force from the agony when those same bolts had hit flesh. 

She had felt it. She had felt the Jedi knights defending the steps of the temple fall. The workers in the corridor, not even Jedi, but determined to defend the friends they knew and loved. The younglings, the younglings hiding in the Council chambers, and they came out to someone they trusted, and they DIED--she shoved her fist in her mouth, hard.

If she didn’t stay silent now, she’d die too. And maybe Master Korru was right--maybe death was just a passage into more light than she’d ever known. But she was scared. Ashamed of the fear, but still afraid. She was just a padawan, and not by very long. Surely Master Korru would understand how scared she was.

Wouldn’t he? Should she be up there? Defending the creche? But none of the really little younglings had flared and died in the Force, maybe not even the invaders would kill babies. They’d be okay, right? Tears leaked down the skin of her face. She should go see. But she was so scared. She tried to stand, and her legs wouldn’t straighten to hold her.

She opened her eyes and tried again. She knew there were more tunnels down here than even an army of commandos could find, the product of the centuries before their current security in the Republic, the shadows still left by the Sith Wars. Ways to safety too numerous to block up entirely. Master Korru had taught her to recognize the trace patterns he had learned from masters on the High Council. He wasn’t supposed to, but he had felt he should, and she could only be grateful now.

If she could find them...maybe she could secure them. Lead other Jedi to them. But, she told herself, she would have to find them first. Make sure they were okay. She took a breath. Another. She couldn’t quite release her fear to the Force, so she reached out to the rock instead. Felt their peace, let it become hers. Rock didn’t care, and for now she’d be rock.


End file.
